Remembering to kiss the ones you loved
by LangrisserKnight
Summary: Years have passed and the Titans are now more or less a new group. However there is something dark on the horizon, and the only person who knows is Beast Boy. BBRae.
1. The New Titans

Chapter One: The New Titans

Nightwing stood on the tower, looking out at the City they swore to protect so many years ago. The Team had changed since he was leader then again, so had he. He smiled, thinking about it all. He had returned to the tower a month ago under Starfire request. After the two had married they had moved to Bludhaven, she requested to visit the Titans missing their old friends. Nightwing couldn't refused it, but now they had been here a month and he was worried about the city he swore to save.

Nightwing looked at the stars thinking about what had happen to the team, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg well he had left around the same time as him and Starfire to take over Titans East. Nightwing wasn't sure how that team was doing and sadly he had lose touch with Cyborg. Raven had left as well saying she needed to figure so things out. Beast Boy was the only one left unsure with what to do he tried to reformed the team, but left the team feeling that he was fit for the new team, shortly afterward the team dissolved.

Since then both Beast Boy and Raven returned to reform the team, requested by Cyborg who went looking for both of them, knowing Jump City needed the Titans. Raven gathering the member, she picked the new Robin, Tim Drake as the leader, then Terra, rather a clone of Terra and then Super Boy. Team worked good together from what Nightwing had seen so far. He found himself missing working with his friends. Starfire walked up to Nightwing smiling.

"Dick, it is getting the cold out here, come inside." Starfire said as she came up to him.

"What are you doing up, you should be resting." Nightwing responded.

"Oh quit worrying."

"I'm sorry I'm just worried, I don't want anything to happen"

"I know, let's get inside."

Nightwing smiled, looking at his wife, yes Starfire was pregnant, they didn't know what it was yet, but Nightwing had been very protected of her since he had found out. Starfire loved him, but she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

* * *

Beast Boy laid, in bed thrashing around, having the same nightmare he had been having since Nightwing and Starfire had returned. He woke up sweat cover him, he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and he knew it was affecting himself, the team was worried about him. But he didn't want to burden anyone with a stupid dream that meant nothing. But that was it wasn't it, what if it did.

He looked at his nightstand, where a picture of Raven stood, no one knew he had it. He loved the picture it was one the only one he had of Raven with a smile. He had taken it when they had reformed the Team. She was his Best Friend, and probably his oldest. Then again there was something more, he had fallen in love with her. He sighed, he would never tell her though. There was no way she thought about him that way.

He got up from the bed, recalling the dream to his mind trying to sort it out. _There the team stood around the meeting table discussing something. Nightwing stood with a knife in hand. Beast Boy got closer and saw on the table laid a baby girl, who he knew was Nightwing. He watched as Nightwing killed the child unable to stop it, he tried to by the team blocked him, allowing him to do so. As the dream ended, a voice echo out. "The Father will kill the daughter."_

With that He woke up, Beast Boy sighed he knew Dick would never do that but the dream had haunted him for the past month now. Knowing that he couldn't get back to sleep he looked at the clock, reading 5:00 he got up and walked out to prepare himself breakfast.

* * *

Raven sat drinking her tea, Beast Boy had gotten earlier then her, then again he had been recently. He would get up make his breakfast and then go back to his room. In all honesty she was worried about him. She really hadn't seen him, she was starting to miss him. She sighed, since when did she care about him. Dick was up, and preparing breakfast for Starfire. He left her to her thought, like he had always done.

She looked at the clock soon all the titans would be up. As if on Cue, Terra and Super Boy walked into the room. Terra, she was a clone she acted like the real but didn't share any of her memories. Terra in many ways. When she had been asked to join, it was by Raven, though she hated the girl she was powerful and beside this wasn't technically the same girl. It had surprised Beast Boy who's heart still ache after the girl died, but when she join. Nothing happened with them Raven was surprised.

Super Boy was a clone as well. Raven often wonder if that was why Terra and him seem to be such good friends. Super Boy often reminded her of Cyborg, she had to break up fights between Beast Boy and him concerning meat but it was nice. He was the strongest on team but then again being a clone of the Great Super Man that was going to happen.

Robin walked in next, he had been picked for leader. He was the new Robin, which had been weird because she had always though Dick would be always be Robin, then again back then she used to think he would always be leading them into battle. Tim however was great leader, and though she missed Dick, she felt that Tim was a good replacement. Raven woke from her thought thanks to a huge explosion thanks to Super Boy.

"I didn't mean to useyour eyes." Robin said.

"Hey it got it started." Super Boy replied. Raven sighed, getting up. She needed to figure out what was wrong with Beast Boy, setting her cup in the sink, she knew exactly were she had to go. She walked down the hall to his room.


	2. Where to Look

Chapter Two: Where to Look.

Beast Boy had spent all morning researching dream trying to figure out what his could possible mean. Nothing came up, he sighed what he had found was worthless maybe he was looking up the wrong thing. But what could he look up dream about father killing daughter like that would do any good. He knew this dream was important he just had a feeling about it. However he didn't have time to think about it for at that moment a knock came at his door.

"Beast Boy can I come in." Raven said.

"I guess." Beast boy said not really sure if he wanted her there. He unlocked his door and opened it waiting for Raven to come in. She walked into the room, and sat on his bed. "Gar is everything okay?" She asked with a hint of worry. It surprised him, why was she worried about him. He smiled for a second she had called him Gar, this was only something she could do then again she was the only who knew his real name. He sighed and looked at the girl wondering if he should tell her about his dream.

"Do you get dream about the future that seem to be real." Beast Boy said to break the silence, hoping maybe he could get an answer that he had been looking for.

"Well being half demon it happens." Raven said, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"How do you differ the two."

"Well I have feeling, and if the dream is important enough I can find something about it."

"What do you mean Rae"

"Well, it's like when Trigon came I had dream about the event and could look at certain details in the book of Azarth."

"Oh okay." Beast Boy said, he looked down, offering nothing more. Raven look at him, trying to find something to say. Finding nothing, she sighed wishing she knew what was going on. She stood up and walked to the door. "Gar if you ever have to talk I'll listen." With that she opened the door.

"Wait, Raven don't go." Gar said, he needed to tell her, maybe she could be of help.

"Yeah?"

Beast Boy never got a chance to say anything, the alarm went off and the titans were need. He groan, it would have to wait. Raven looked at him, as he got up. The two headed to the main room to hear what this was all about. When they got there, Nightwing and Robin were arguing about something.

"You have never handle him before, listen to me I know what I'm talking about." Nightwing yelled.

"He can't be that bad." Robin said back.

"Tim, I'm telling you your under estimating him."

"Why because he's got the better of you."

Nightwing slammed his fist on the table, and almost immediately Beast Boy and Raven knew who they were talking about. "Tim, stop, he's right Slade not like anyone you've taken on, it's a good thing you're here Dick." Raven said, breaking the argument.

"So, what's the plan." Terra asked.

"Well, I say we go meet him." Robin said.

"Dude I'm not so sure we should." Beast Boy said.

"No, Beast Boy let them go meet him." Nightwing said at last.

"Why?"

"There no other choice beside I'm sure you guys can take him."

"Your not coming along." Raven asked.

"No, I think I should stay here with Star, beside it's probably better if he doesn't know I'm here."

With that The Titans headed toward the battle ground, All flying there but Robin who took his motorcycle. Nightwing hoped he was making the right choice by not helping them. He wonder what Slade was up to, he swore he died last time they had battle, then again it took a lot to kill Slade, they only ever did it once, and he was brought back by Trigon.

* * *

Beast Boy landed next Raven. Super Boy and Terra landed next, follow by Robin who pulled up and got off his bike. Slade stood in front of the group, with a smile on his face. "Greeting Titans, I see only two old faces, well make that three, Terra you look good these days." Beast Boy growled, and Terra looked at Slade unsure what he meant.

"Titans, don't listen to him, just take him out fast. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

Slade stood still, and waited for the Titans to attack, Super Boy was the first to strike, but as he got close to Slade, he felt weaker, and then Slade merely Punched him sending flying back. Terra gasped at this, and at that moment notice Slade glove was green. Beast Boy changed into a raptor and went after Slade. Slade dodge the attack, but was slammed into a side of a building by Raven. Slade got up and was then confronted by Robin.

Slade pulled out a staff similar to Robin's and swung it at him knocking his legs from underneath him. Then knocked him out with the pole. Terra threw two boulders at Slade who broke both of them. He grabbed a chuck of the rock and threw it back at Terra, who dodge it but it hit Raven. Slade then picked up his staff and threw it at Terra knocking her out. Beast Boy Still in his dinosaur form when after Slade again. Slade grabbed a hold of his jaws and threw him through a building and follow him in.

* * *

"So Beast Boy having strange dreams lately, you sure don't seem your self." Slade said walking in the building. Beast Boy gasp, how did he know. He didn't answer he didn't want to believe Slade knew anything. "I know everything that's happening, Nightwing will kill her, unless you prevent it." Beast Boy stay in the shadows, listening to Slade, speechless. "Beast Boy, if you don't believe look in that book of Raven, it is part of the end of the world, look I'm sure you won't disappointed, well then again maybe you will be." Slade laughed into the darkness.

Slade stood there for a moment and then walked out of the building. Beast Boy waited for his steps to get quieter. After he couldn't hear them anymore he walked out of the building. He ran to Raven, she like the other were knocked out. Slowly her eyes open. "Gar what happen, where's Slade." Raven asked. Beast Boy didn't know what to say, it felt like this was something he had to keep quiet but what would he tell her. His mind was full of question, unsure what to say. "I hid from him, I guess he didn't want to find me." Beast Boy said hating himself for lying to the woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Alright Chapter two done, hey tell me what what you guys think of it so far, please review. 


	3. The Bedtime Story

I forgot all about the Disclaimer, however I don't own Teen Titans,and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network though it would be nice if I did.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Bedtime Story

Nightwing looked at the titans, they had return from there battle, Beast Boy had retreated to his room however the other sat in the common room. They all had lost their first fight of course they were down. The job of cheering up the team wasn't his, he wasn't the leader anymore. He sighed, he was going to leave tomorrow, but now he didn't know if he would be able to. Starfire looked at her husband, and gave him a look as if telling him he should talk to them.

"You lost, it happens." Nightwing said at last, breaking the silence everyone looked at him.

"He took us all down like it was nothing." Robin said.

"He not your common enemy beside, he's not stupid of course he knew your flaws."

"So how do we fight him, if we knows how to take us down." Terra asked.

"There no clear answer to tell you, however your teamwork is a big part."

"Teamwork, but we did work as a team." Robin said.

"No we didn't." Raven said.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't believe it would happen, there had to be some way to make sure, sure if what Slade had said was true then he could look in Raven book. However if it was true he had to prevent it somehow but how would he know when it was going to happen. He had to see what the book said and then he would look. then he would come with a plan after all beside the baby was even born yet. There was a knock on his door, taking him out of his thoughts. "Come in." Beast Boy said, the door opened and Raven walked in.

"Beast Boy you need to train with us." Raven said, looking at him, he looked worst then he did earlier, was he hiding something. Beast boy got up from his bed, and walked over to Raven.

"We training to beat Slade." Beast Boy responded.

"Yeah, Nightwing think we need to work better as a team."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I haven't felt a part of a team since we all spilt."

"Well, have you tried to be part of it."

"What are you saying."

"You know what I'm saying." Raven sighed she didn't want to do this.

"Whatever, you quit being a part of the team long before we spilt so why should I try." Beast Boy regretted saying it the moment it came out of his mouth. He knew it was true, back then it was rough the whole team was falling apart. She stayed the longest even when everyone left. She even debated then, she had also joined quickly when Cyborg asked her too.

Raven looked at him, she tried to fight back tears she knew were forming. Object in the room were covered in a black aura and were now floating all around them. She had left trying to figure out a way to feel again. In the back of her a mind a suppressed emotion screamed to feel for him. She gasp, no he was Beast Boy nothing more. Beast Boy did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. Everything fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Rae." Beast Boy said, pulling her closer. Her tears were flowing now, and she didn't try to hold them back she only wanted to be held. "I've been so worried about you lately." She managed to get out. Beast Boy heart broke, still he resolved not to tell her, but maybe he could tell her a little bit to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for being so distance, I've just been having trouble sleeping, I've been having a dream that the team betray a girl, and I've had this dream for sometime now, it's seem like I have it when ever I sleep." Beast Boy stopped there, he didn't want to tell her anymore, she couldn't know too much. Raven looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me." Raven asked.

"I thought you would say it's just a dream, but it felt real." Beast Boy answer truthfully.

"I understand, don't worry we'll figure this out."

"Thank you." Beast Boy and broke the embrace, Raven looked at him, and saw him smiling. "Come on we have to go train." Beast Boy said and the two left the room.

* * *

Nightwing watched as the three titans did the course, Starfire sat behind him. She was smiling, boy did he love the smile. She had told him that he needed to train them before they when home, it seem to him that she was just trying to make reason for them to stay longer, he didn't mind, hopefully Batgirl would be able to take care of his town while they were gone.

"Do you miss the titans." Starfire asked.

"I do every now and then, but then again I also miss being Robin every now and then." Nightwing said.

"You know he misses you."

"Funny, I don't remember him being so concerned."

"So why did you leave the Titans?"

"Looking back on it now I guess I was afraid."

Raven and Beast Boy walked in, at that moment. They looked at the team training, and then at Nightwing. Then headed down for what they knew was going to be a strict sessions. Starfire looked at the two something seem to be different about them at the moment.

* * *

Terra and Raven lifted rocks from the ground and shot it at the robots, while Super Boy and Beast Boy, in a Falcon. Flew above taking down robots that were flying, Super Boy with his strength was knocking them to pieces and Beast Boy was tearing out the cords with is claws. Robin was going hand to hand Nightwing, who figured it was the best way to train him.

They clashed poles together, Nightwing had better training, but still, Robin wasn't doing too bad. However the others had beaten their foes, and came to help Robin. Nightwing was knocked to the floor by a green dog.

"Beast Boy get off me." Nightwing said. Beast Boy transformed back to normal and helped Nightwing up.

"So how are we doing." Robin asked.

"I'd say your doing great, were done for the night."

"So who's up for Pizza." Super Boy asked.

"I am." Terra yelled, the two waited to hear any one else, but there was no one around they had all left.

* * *

"So Beast Boy would you like to grab something to eat." Raven asked.

"Huh, sure where." Beast Boy asked.

"It's a surprise." Raven said, and kiss him and the cheek, and then headed for the door. Beast Boy stood there stunt, Raven looked at him and to suppress her emotions. "Are you coming or what." Beast Boy Smiled and then quickly ran after her.

* * *

"Are we close yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"No" Raven answered.

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No and if you asked again, I'll will seal your mouth shut." Raven said. With that Beast Boy was quiet, Raven smiled. She hope tonight would be good, hopefully her plan would work. She landed a little while later. In front of a nice restaurant. "Before you asked they have salad here and some tofu." Raven said, Beast Boy quickly smiled, tonight would be a good.

They walked in and got a table rather quickly, and ordered their meal. As they sat and waited for it they talked about they team, old memories and new ones. More or less enjoying each other company. When the food got there they ate in a peaceful silence.

* * *

"Are you sure their on a date." Nightwing asked doubting him.

"I am so sure, I've waited for this, now I've planted a camera outside the tower, hopefully I'll get enough evidence, to black mail them." Super Boy said with a small evil laugh.

"I'm not so sure I would want to mess with Raven." Nightwing said.

"I have to I need the evidence, to win a bet with Cyborg."

"Your headed toward trouble."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy landed at the base of the tower. The sat down in front, Beast Boy, remember sitting here and talking to Raven after his inner beast took over, little did they know that it was still in him. He sighed pushing the thought out of his mind, he looked at Raven. He was unsure what to do.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, her emotions were screaming her head, two were louder then all the other Happy, and Love. She sighed, maybe it was time to tell him. She looked at him, she had thought about invading his mind to see if he felt the same way but she felt it was wrong, she sighed here goes nothing.

"Garfield, I need to sat something." Raven said turned to face him.

"Yeah Rae" Beast Boy said, knowing it was serious he had used his real name.

"I l.. lo.. love you" there she had said, now came the moment of truth.

"Re really, your not lying." Beast Boy asked. With that Raven lean forward and passionlessly kissed him, surprising him at first he but soon started to kiss her back. They did this until they had to breath. They broke apart. "Rae, you what, I love you too." Beast Boy Said.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven reached her room, they stop. Raven looked at Beast Boy, she had indeed fallen for him, and didn't want to leave him at the moment. She opened her door, and lead him in. "What are we doing in here?" Beast Boy asked. Raven smiled at him, though her hood hid it. "I just want to hang out a little longer." Raven answer.

Beast Boy and Raven sat talking however they soon, fell asleep in each other arms. However Beast Boy woke in the middle of the night. The nightmare had still come, Raven woke up when he did, he looked pale. She held him close.

"The nightmare again." She asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

"Anything I can do?"

"Read me a story."

"What, would you like"

"Anything."

Raven looked around her room, what could she read him, she had no idea, close thing to her was the book of Azarath. There might be something good in there. She grabbed it and open it. She began reading. "Now their will be a time, when a star and bird shall give birth to a child, who shall be rejoiced." She smiled, so far it was one of the better passages. "Now this baby girl shall however not grow for her life will be cut short, for the father shall kill the daughter. Bringing in an age of darkness…" Raven close the book, well that was probably a bad choice.

Beast Boy was sick, it couldn't be true, the passage it was Nightwing and his baby, why would he kill her. He felt sick, in fact and got the bed and reached Raven garbage can and threw up. Slade was telling him the true but what was he going to do about it. Raven sat next to him and pulled him close, her face showed concern.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said at last.

"Shh." Raven tried to quiet him down. He soon fell back asleep Raven smiled and using her power set him on her bed she then when to change her garbage bag. She frowned as she left she was worried about him.

* * *

Well there chapter three, I'm not sure about how it turned out welltell what you think. 


	4. Can’t Make It Go Away

I don't own Teen Titans or anything that go with it.

* * *

Chapter Four: Can't Make It Go Away.

The group had decide to go to the mall for a brake in training schedule. Everyone had went, expect Beast Boy who told Raven he was still sick. Beast Boy however was at the tower. He now stood in what was thought to be a fake fortune teller. However it was a real oracle and one of the best around. She was blind, however she was powerful.

"So you wish for to know the future of Nightwing's daughter." Oracle seem to say, but more in Beast Boy mind.

"Wait how ya know, wait duh of course you would know." Beast Boy responded.

"It's true Nightwing will kill her."

"Is there anyway for me to know when then."

"Trust not my word." The Oracle echo loudly slightly scaring Beast Boy. The Oracle smiled, her face however was cover, hiding it. "There are two signs I will give you. First Jump City will be hit by a meteor shower, Second and there will be an earthquake that hit's Steel City. Those will prove that Nightwing will kill his daughter Mar'i" Beast Boy looked at the Oracle, unsure of what to say. "You should return home quickly Starfire's water just broke." Beast Boy gasp, "One more thing before you go, return here after everything." The Oracle said, Beast Boy nodded yes and then left the building. He had to get back fast, he transformed into a falcon and flew out of the building and headed toward the tower.

Beast Boy got back into the tower before anyone notice he was gone, glad he didn't have to make an excuse he sat on the couch to rest after racing back to the tower. It was at the moment the alarm went off, and on the TV was Slade. "Good I was hoping to get you alone." Slade said. Beast Boy glared at him, he was afraid of what Slade was planning.

"What do you want." Beast Boy asked.

"An offer, join me. After all soon all that's going to matter is who has to most power." Slade said.

"I would never join you."

"I'm sure you will change your mind. But you should get to hospital, it might be good to see the child before her death." The TV turned off, and his communicator started beeping. He picked it up "Beast Boy here."

* * *

They were all gather around Kory's bed, she was holding her baby Mar'i. Dick was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The Titans were all in civilian clothes. Gar smiled, though his mind was filled with thoughts concerning the child. Kory looked at Gar. "Would you like to hold her." Kory asked holding her out to Gar who gladly took her. Dick and Kory smiled, as did Gar. He looked at the baby, and then at the parents, maybe it really wasn't going to happen he hope. He gave her back to Kory and sat next to Raven. 

Conner (Super Boy) sat watching the TV in Kory room, Terra next to him. "We're sorry to interrupt the normal schedule show but ground breaking new, Steel City has just suffer a massive earthquake." The announcer on the TV said. Everyone turned to the TV, to see Cyborg and Titans East cleaning up some of the mess. "Dick, is that their tower." Kory asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it fell to the ground." Dick said eyes glued to the TV.

Beast Boy grew quiet, he knew what going to happen next, he didn't want to believe. Any moment the it was going to rain. Sure enough, as he turned around to look out the window, fire was falling out of the sky. Raven gasp as she saw it. "Sorry Dick, but it looks like we're going to have to leave ya." Super Boy said, the other Titans got up. "How strange for both the Titans to be hit by a natural disaster" Tim said. The group left to make sure every was gotten out of the meteors okay.

"Dick go help them." Kory said turning to her husband.

"I don't want to leave you." Dick responded.

"Go, Nightwing is needed."

* * *

Beast Boy didn't know what to do, his thought were concerning what he knew was going to happen. The team had spilt up to cover the whole city. Beast Boy knew he needed to figure out what to do. He knew there was only one thing he could do, but would it work can he fight against destiny. He stopped at the tower, he had to do something first. Meteor falling around him, as he walked in. 

Slade smiled at all the chaos, his face hidden by the mask however. Nightwing stood in front of him. They pulled out their weapons. "Shouldn't you be with your baby." Slade asked, and with that the battle began. The two clash against each other. Slade swung, Nightwing jumping back to avoid, damage however then having to do a flip to get out of the way of a meteor. Nightwing knew this was going to one tough battle.

Raven flew with a psychic barrier protecting her, she scanned for any sign of life. A little girl screamed for help, Raven turned around to see her trapped in a car. Raven flew ripped open the door, and with her psychic energy she grabbed the girl. Raven gasp, the girl wasn't a girl she was Blackfire. Raven release her from her energy and Blackfire shot back an energy blast at Raven who flew into a nearby building. "So Raven can you stop me from getting to my sister." Blackfire said and began to shoot another energy blast.

Super Boy put both his hand forward into order to stop the meteor from hitting two people. Finally slowing it down, he picked it up and threw it another one knocking it to pieces. He landed back on the ground, the city was getting thrash and there was no way they could stop all of these meteor.

Terra could summon the meteors and slow them down. However it was taking too much of her energy. Falling to the ground she had to catch her breath. She looked at the city it was being ruined by these meteor. She stood up, her eyes glowed and she summon a huge boulder from the earth, she once again began to block meteors.

Robin rode his motorcycle trying to help any he could find. Scanning he looked around and saw a teenage girl standing in front of him, he tried to stop but couldn't stop it time. The girl however jumped out of the way. Robin fell off the bike and got up. The girl stood there with a smile, she reminded him of Slade. "Who are you?" Robin asked. The girl smiled "I'm Slade's daughter the Ravager." She pulled out a pole, as did Robin.

Raven got up she spat out blood and looked at Blackfire, she picked up a bench with her power and threw it at Blackfire. Blackfire put her fists out and the bench shatter on contact. Blackfire walked toward Raven, she grabbed a hold of her by her cloak threw her then shot her with another star bolt. Raven got to her feet, and started gathering items around with her power and then thrust of her hand all the item shot at Blackfire, who was hit with most of it. Blackfire got up and looked at Raven.

Blackfire charged at Raven who put up an shield. Blackfire punch the shield, then again, and again. Each hit the shield got weaker and weaker. Raven looked to a meteor heading their way. It hit knocking put of them out of the way. Raven shield broke, but she didn't receive much damage. Blackfire however was out cold. Raven looked at the girl, she sigh glad that the fight was over, and sat down to gain back some strength before she when to help some more.

Nightwing was knocked to the ground, Slade put his pole to Robin's neck. "That child of your is never safe, not as long as I'm around." Slade said. Nightwing flip backward back on his feet he faced Slade. "You won't ever touch her." Nightwing threw a boomerang at Slade, and who dodge it. But then Nightwing punched him. Slade fell to the ground. Nightwing frowned as he picked up Slade to get him out of the meteors.

Ravager and Robin where fighting hand to hand both of them had lost their poles. They would match each other blows, both of them seem equally as smart as each other. She was able to catch every one of Robin plans. The were the perfect of rival it seem. "Why do you work for your Father." Robin asked, trying to distract her. "Because he's been the only one there for me." She said as she hit him in the face.

Robin recover from the hit, and swung at her again. "What are you doing here, what are you planning." Robin ask, as he kicked her legs out from underneath her. "Do you think he would tell me, he's not stupid." She jumping back up. They looked at each other, and started fighting again.

She swung her fist and he caught it, she swung her other one and he caught that one too. They started struggling. She tried to free her fist by kicking him in the side but it was to no avail. The Struggling continued. "Your stalling us for some reason." Robin said. He let go and then knocked her to the ground. "If you tell me I'll let you go." She didn't look at him. "Something about the key to the end. He said no more, however I have a feeling there something going down at the hospital, because he sent Red X and Mammoth there." Robin let her go and then took off running, he pulled out his communicator to tell Nightwing.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the hospital, unsure what he was going to do. Knowing in the end he was going to fail, but he had to try right. Beast Boy looked in Kory's room and saw her baby. Beast Boy didn't step in. Still under sure of his plan. He transformed into the one thing he swore he would never do. He changed into the Beast and knocked down the door of the room. 

"Beast Boy, regain control." Kory said, she was only answer with a growl. "Come on BB, it's me Starfire, I'm your friend." The Beast stopped for a moment then growled again and continue to walked toward her.

Kory's face was filled with sadness, She gently laid her baby on the bed and charged a star bolt and threw it at The Beast. The Beast stood there not affected in the least bit. He growl and swung his arm hitting into the wall. She fainted trying to get back to her Mar'i. The Beast reverted back to Beast Boy, felt like passing out, but it could wait he need to Mar'i out of here. He picked her up, her crying stopped. He ran out of the room.

Red X stood in front of him, Mammoth on the other side. "Of course someone was going to try and sneak the baby out. Sorry but we're taking her." Red X shot his x at Beast Boy dodge only to be knocked into a wall by Mammoth. Beast Boy looked at the baby to make sure she was alright and again tried to take off running. Red X however kicked his feet out from underneath him. Red X then stepped on Beast Boy face, and took the baby from him. He handed it to Mammoth, he went to kick Beast Boy again, but missed. Beast had rolled out of the way and got up. He changed into a Gorilla, he wasn't going to give up yet.

Beast Boy swung at Red X who dodge the attack. "Mammoth get out of here, I'll take care of him." Red X said. He shot one of his X which Beast Boy caught with his Right Arm, preventing it from causing damage. Beast Boy growled at himself, he once again began to transform into the Beast. Red X gasp, this was new. Red X pulled out one of his Boomerang and threw it into The Beast's left eye. The Beat growl in pain and yanked the boomerang out of his eye. He threw it and it Red X in the leg. He then picked him and threw into the glass door to the entrance of the hospital. The glass shattered as Red X flew threw it. The Beast slowly changed back to Beast Boy as he walked pass Red X. Red X smiled, he knew there was no way he was going to get Mammoth. Beast Boy gasp, no he still needed it.

Beast Boy slowly felt like he was going to faint through his transformation and the lost of blood thanks to the wound on his eye. He had lost his eye. Beast Boy Kept walking he had to find Mammoth however it didn't look like he was going to be able to, he slowly fainted in an alley.

* * *

The Titans had all gathering in Kory's Room. Nightwing was holding her as she cried. Raven stood in the shadow, her thoughts on Beast Boy, tears coming down her face. What happen to make he turn into the Beast and why did he take Mar'i. Most importantly of all where was he now. Terra paced the room, trying to figure out someway to help and Super Boy was back at the tower with Red X. Nightwing communicator when off, he pulled it out. Super Boy face was on it. 

"Slade has her." Super Boy said in the communicator.

* * *

Chapter Four is done tell me what you guys think of the story so far, do you guys think Beast Boy should join Slade? 


	5. This Just Began

I don't own Teen Titans, if I did boy would I have plans.

* * *

Chapter Five: This Just Began.

The night was cool, the meteor had stop falling little while after Beast Boy disappearance. Nightwing now walked the street. Slade and his darn robots, sure he had fought a robot earlier, just a distracting. He should have known, it was nothing more then a robot. He hadn't fought Slade in such a long time he was forgetting important details about the man. He remember sleepless nights he trying figure out who he was. He hated himself at the moment.

They had thought they had taken care of the beast in Beast Boy so many years ago. Nightwing however didn't care this time it felt different, He knew Beast Boy had more control over it this time. His friend was going to pay. He sighed, what in the world was Beast Boy doing. Nightwing couldn't figure out where Slade was, what he was doing.

* * *

Raven had retired to her room. The events of the day seem blurred, she couldn't understand what was happening. She wished knew where Beast Boy was, she needed to talk to him. Sometimes it seem she wasn't allowed to be happy. She had just gotten together with him, and then he betrays them all. She sat on her bed she needed sleep.

On her nightstand laid an envelope, her name was written on it. She picked it up and opened it. _Raven, I'm sorry if everything turned out right I gone far away. I had to fight destiny but I probably failed. You see the dreams I had were about Mar'i and her dieing due in part to Nightwing. Then when Slade showed up he told me it was going to happen. Then you read me the story and it agreed. However I still didn't want to believe so I went to see an Oracle. She confirmed it in fact she told me about the earthquake and meteors. So I figure it got to be true so I'm going to try and stop it. Whatever happens I know I won't be able to be with you and I have to say for that I'm sorry I love you, and I'm sorry I left you. _

Raven looked at the note, her book, some things were making sense now, other however weren't. She didn't know what to do, even if she found Beast Boy she wouldn't be able to do anything for him. He had betray the team even if it for such a reason no one would see it like that. What would be come of him.

* * *

Nightwing was in Slade's base thank to knowledge he got out of Red X. Nightwing had already taken more then a dozen robots. He came across a room that looked different then the rest, he realized almost instantly it was a trap. But it was too late, the doors closed and Mammoth and Blackfire came down from the Ceiling.

"Look like Daddy's come to play." Blackfire said.

"I think it's time to break the bird." Mammoth said.

Blackfire shot a star bolt at Nightwing who jumped out of the way it only to collide with Mammoths fists. Nightwing fell to the ground. He got up and had just enough time to put hit arms up to block a punch to his face. Yet he was unable to block the star bolt that hit him from behind. He was again on the ground. He wasn't going to be able to take them. That when Mammoth was shot to a wall by a beam. Nightwing looked up to see the door he had come from was now a giant hole, and two people stood there. Cyborg and Jinx.

"I got the Sonic if you got the Boom." Cyborg said with a smile, as he aimed his Cannon at Blackfire Blackfire frown, and shot a star bolt at Cyborg, who shot a beam at it. During this time Mammoth had recover and he rammed into Nightwing. Jinx send a hex toward Blackfire breaking off the beam battle she was having with Cyborg. Nightwing picked himself again, and took out a ball and threw it at Mammoth as it got closer it exploded and net came down on Mammoth. Mammoth hit the floor with a thud. He didn't stay there long. He got up and ripped the net.

Mammoth came charging at Nightwing again. Nightwing stuck his leg out and tripped him. Mammoth laid on the floor out cold. Blackfire was defending off the two pretty well. Shooting star bolt at Cyborg well going hand to hand with Jinx. However she wasn't going to be able to beat three. She flew up into the air and shot a star bolt at the ceiling and flew out. "I doubt that will the last time we see her." Jinx said. The two walked up to Nightwing.

"Slade's going pay." Cyborg greeting with a handshake.

"Cyborg what's Jinx doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"Umm let's talk about that later." Cyborg said nervously, Nightwing had to remind himself to do just that but at the moment Mar'i was more important. The other door opened, and the three walked through to come face to face with Slade. "I expect to get here soon, and with out help. I think your getting rusty." Slade said.

Jinx screamed as she was grabbed from behind. Cyborg turned around to see The Ravager has a hold of her. "Now Nightwing this should be a fair fight, I'll send my help to fight your help." Slade said and pressed a button with that the floor around Slade and Nightwing rose up forming an arena.

Slade threw Nightwing a pole, and grabbed one himself. They looked at each and then each got into their battle position. "You know I plan it all." Slade said and swung at Nightwing who took block the swing. Nightwing swung his pole, Slade jumped to avoid it. "I tricked him to do everything." Slade Said jabbing Nightwing in the chest with his pole. Nightwing fell backward, he got up. "Tricked who?" Nightwing asked. "Beast Boy I've been working on him for a month now. The meteor, the earthquake and it only just the beginning." Slade said and spun his pole around and tried to jab Nightwing again but it was blocked this time.

"I don't think so." Nightwing said.

He took his pole and knocked Slade's out of his hand, and then grabbed Slade before it fell to the ground. He Swung and hit Slade with on and then with the other one he stabbed it into Slade. Slade ripped out the pole. He held the bloody pole and swung at Nightwing. Who tried to block it but his pole was broke into two. "You've haven't had this much power since Trigon." Nightwing said.

"I've made several deals since we've last fought." Slade said.

"So why do you need Mar'i or Beast Boy." Nightwing asked, moving to the edge of the arena.

"Your daughter is a key of some sort, but I had the information erase, as for Beast Boy he is her guardian. Part of the information I've erase, or rather changed." Slade said. Slade Swung at Nightwing who did a cartwheel to avoid it. "Changed how did you do that." Nightwing asked, he picked up the half of his pole. "A friend of Starfire, and some other help." Slade said.

"What are you planning." Nightwing asked.

"I'm sure you would love to know, but enough talk it's time you died." Slade said this and then threw his pole. It never made contact once again Cyborg had saved Nightwing. The Pole was turned to dust. "Jinx has Mar'i." Cyborg said raising his cannon to Slade, but then aim higher and shot at the ceiling causing it to fall on Slade. "We need to get to the tower, both teams are there." Cyborg said. The two took off running.

* * *

End of Chapter five,so what do you think. In the next chapter I will deal with Beast Boy a little more.


	6. The Rescue during the Apocalypse

I don't own the Teen Titans or anyother DC related thing.

* * *

Chapter Six: The Rescue during the Apocalypse

The Titans were all over the tower most of them in the common room. The last week had been hard on the two team. Titans West had been looking for Beast Boy with Cyborg help however they had no luck. Now a week later they needed a rest. Starfire had been in her and Nightwing room for most of the time worried that she might lose her baby. Nightwing had been patrolling the tower just to make sure. Neither of them speaking about what happen.

The Titans East they too had changed from who they were years ago. However unlike the Titans West, they could no longer be call Teens. They had been mentors to the new Titans West however.

When Cyborg went to the team they made him leader. The team had gone through many member since he joined. Jinx was the latest members. There was only two original members, Aqua Lad, who now called himself Tempest and the other was Speedy who went by the name Arsenal. The team original members hadn't really changed that much just those who joined through the years. The truth was that at the moment they were on the lack of normal member then again it was working for them to be a smaller team.

Cyborg looked out the window of his old room. He knew that Slade had messed with his friend, but now they couldn't find him. He was worried that Slade was going to get his wish. Then again what would happen if they had found him. There was no way Nightwing could forgive, then again neither could many of the Titans. No one talk about, and it seem that to most of them that the reason they looked was for Raven, and it had been decide by most of the West Member that he would be in jail the moment he was found.

Cyborg would take him in if it came down to it, he just wanted his little buddy back. There was something else bother him, Slade said something about changing information, how did he do that. He sighed everything was screwed up. Jinx came up behind him. "Your wanted by Robin." Jinx said, Cyborg nodded. Jinx turned to leave. "Don't worry we'll find him." Jinx said this and then left.

* * *

Beast Boy we're was he, everything seem white. He rose from the bed he was in and looked around. When a door opened in the room he looked in it's direction and there stood the Oracle. "Good to see you awake." She said. "Why am I here." Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think your friend would want to see beside I told you to come back here." The Oracle said.

"What do you want from me." Beast Boy asked.

"Join me, I will train you, and together we can save this world."

"Save the world, I already fail, beside the Titans can do that."

"Your giving up."

"Maybe be." Beast Boy got up from the bed, and walked to the door, as he was about to open it, the handle was shot off. "Your not going any where." The Oracle face now uncover revealed her to be Blackfire. Beast Boy gasp, he when to turn around again to be face to face with the Ravager. "Dad's got plans for you." She then stuck with a shot of some sort of drug. Beast Boy looked at the two and tried to make an attempt to fight back but fell in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Nightwing stood in his room holding Mar'i. The room was quiet and Nightwing turned to see Batman. Batman stood there a minute his face was grim. "Would you like to hold her." Nightwing asked, odd that it was the first words he had said to the man in years. Batman looked at the child and took her in his hands. "You've must have heard everything that's happen." Nightwing said. Batman nodded his head, he set the baby in her crib.

"So why are you here." Nightwing asked.

"I wanted to check up on her, and the justice league needed to send someone to request help to help fight some evil that's coming." Batman said.

"Evil?"

"Yeah, some Alien goes by the name Chaos. We're going to need all they help we can get to protect the Earth."

"I'll gather the titans."

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to find himself tied to an alter. He looked over to see Blackfire and Ravager standing on each side of him. Slade was in stood with his back turned to Beast Boy.

"Where's Mar'i" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"Ah the key she had been rescue, not that it matter soon I'll have her. After I get what I need for you."

"What so important about me."

"You see your important, there are many things your useful for, though my first plan for you fail, I can still use you. You will serve your purpose in another way. After this ceremony, you'll finally be rid of the Beast." Slade said and turned around.

"What are you planning." Beast Boy asked.

"Simple, the Beast, I shall take it and become one with it." Slade said.

"What happens to me."

"Well, if the removal process doesn't kill you. Blackfire will." Slade said.

Blackfire lit the candle that surrounded Beast Boy, as Ravager repeated a chant. Beast Boy struggled, but couldn't get free. A bright light consumed him, and he screamed. He was filled with pain, as if he was being ripped limb from limb. Slade smiled at the sound soon everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Nightwing looked at the space ship the coming down, Heroes were all over. The titans had all spilt up went they had gotten here. Nightwing stood with Cyborg and Jinx. Starfire was still in the tower, the best place for her at the moment. Nightwing didn't like the look of the ship, this was bad. Super Boy was talking with Super Man. The Flash came up to Nightwing.

"Dick it's been too long." The Flash said.

"Yeah, it has Wally." Nightwing said.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Super Man"

"I'm not liking this battle too many things seem wrong."

"Yeah I know, hey look Super Man flying." Nightwing said, looking up into the sky.

Super Man flew to the sky meeting the ship head on. However the ship launched a bunch of what appeared to be soldiers. Nightwing looked at he thought we're flying demons. The Battle begun. Nightwing and Flash looked at each other and then took off to fight.

* * *

Raven didn't like it one bit, it was all over the news, Alien invasion. What was going to happen to the heroes, this didn't seem like any other invasion. She was stuck here with Starfire to help keep the baby safe. No one knew where Slade was and this was a precaution. Still it seem she would be more useful elsewhere. Another thing bother her book the cause of this all it had been change the real legend what was it. Slade had said Beast Boy as important but she couldn't know how.

"Do not be worried Raven, they will be fine, beside we have a mission we have to do ourselves." Starfire said.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy, we need to find him."

"But Star what about Mar'i and for that fact are you even after what Beast Boy did."

"Slade said he was a guardian for her, like what you guys call a God Father I suppose."

"Still we can't leave Mar'i"

"Oh we're not she will be safe here with Terra."

"Why not me and Terra?"

"I have to talk with Beast Boy."

"Thenlet's go." Raven said with a faint smile.

* * *

Beast Boy body laid lifelessly on the altar. Slade stood in front of the altar as the Beast now, however it was demonic looking compared to when Beast Boy's form. His power he had received from other source had done this. He reverted and looked walked out of the room. Blackfire and Ravager looked each and then at Beast Boy. They were ready to kill him.

"Now Slade said to do this as slow as possible." Blackfire said taking out a whip. "And I plan to follow through with his wishes." The whip cracked as each time it hit Beast Boy, his lifeless body was not covered in blood.

Blackfire set the whip down, and looked for another device to use on him. She founded what wanted raised it strike Beast Boy but found it torn from her hands. She looked behind her and there stood Starfire and Raven. Ravager was on the ground. "So you came to save the traitor."

Blackfire shot a star bolt at Starfire who deflected with one of her own. "Sister, I think it's time you went back home." They two sister charged at each other. Raven rushed over to Beast Boy and untied him. She didn't know what to do, she tried to heal him it stopped the bleeding but that was it did. He remain lifeless. She picked him up. She had to get him out of here quick, however she notice a monster standing in the middle of the doorway now, she swore it was the beast. "What in the world." Raven said looking at this creature. Starfire knocked Blackfire to the ground and looked up at the monster.

"I won't permit him to live." The Beast said, Raven swore it was Slade.

"Slade what are you planning." Raven asked, taking a step back.

"I'm finishing a deal I made with a demon. Kill the key's guardian and take the key"

"What demon."

"Why Chaos. You know him after all you two were arranged to get married."

Raven gasped, how could she have forgotten who Chaos was, he was just as bad if not worst then Trigon. She gasped, what was going to happen to the heroes who were fighting him. She looked at Beast Boy he wasn't looking good even with him not bleeding anymore. Starfire shot a star bolt at Slade. It was like a fly to him.

"We have to make a run for it Raven." Starfire said.

"Yeah, but he's not going to give up that easily." Raven said.

Beast Boy stirred, and then he woke, he saw Slade and knew what he had to do. He transformed into what he thought was a gorilla, but it ended up being demonic. He didn't care at the moment he had to stop Slade. He charged him and send Slade crashing down through floor. Raven and Starfire gasp. They rushed over to see where the two landed, they jumped through the hole. Beast Boy and Slade were exchanging blows for blows. Starfire shot a star bolt at Slade, as Raven threw wrapped Slade up with wires located in the building.

* * *

Chaos smiled, he threw Super Man into a building. They battle had come to a city. They heroes were trying to prevent Chaos and his minions to get to life but it proved too hard for them. Nightwing felt surrounded he knocked three out with his pole but it wasn't enough there was no end to these guys. Flashw as helping Nightwing out, the two were a good team together.

Cyborg and Jinx were back to back fighting off the demons. Tempest and Arsenal with their team working together to take down, with Tempest casting spells to increase Arsenal's arrows. Super Boy was working with Super Girl both trying to defend off the creatures. As Batman and Robin worked together to fight off the demons.

Super Man, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern were fighting Chaos head on. Chaos seemed too strong. He taking everything thrown at him like it was nothing. The Lantern Corps join the fight, they pushed back some of the demon. This gave Batman and Robin the opportunity to join the Fight against Chaos himself.

* * *

Beast Boy reverted back to his normal self and looked at Slade who was now tied up. He was about to break the binding anytime soon. Raven grabbed Beast Boy as she took off in flight with Starfire. "There no way we can beat him now, we need to wait for the others to get back." Raven said. It fell on deaf ear, Beast Boy had fainted again.

"You realize that he won't be allowed back into the tower when the other get back." Starfire said.

"Yeah, but I think it's time for us to leave, we should have a long time ago." Raven answer back.

"What do you mean."

"You see the deal was to start the team up again and leave. We both didn't think we were afraid if we then we wouldn't see each other again."

"I wonder what we'll do about his eye." Starfire said to change the conversation.

"I don't know, maybe Cyborg can rig something up." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

* * *

"Pathetic Mortals, this world is mine now." Chaos said sending a shockwave that threw all the heroes fighting him back. Super Man rose against once more smashing his fist into the monster. It send Chaos back maybe a few inches, Chaos continue on his path. "I grow weary of this worthless battle." Chaos smiled. The area soon filled up with a light. Scream were heard all around and then an explosion. It became silent and dark as smoke blocked out all light.

* * *

Terra sat on the couch watching TV, with Starfire who was holding her baby. Raven was in the medical room with Beast Boy. The TV went fuzzy for as did the power in the tower. It returned to normal. Starfire and Terra however turned white when the TV turned back on. "There was an explosion in area where the Heroes were fighting Chaos. There no sign of life left." The reporter said he himself looked pale.

* * *

Chapter Six done, so tell what you think, the truth is I'm not sure where to go next, but the next chapter should be a surpise I hope. 


End file.
